Now This is Puppyshipping
by hopelina
Summary: Seto and Joey have some fun with an aphrodisiac, and some other kinky tools. ;) Needless to say, lot's of graphic yaoi smut. If you don't like it then don't read it. If you do read it, then please enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: Sigh… I guess not. But, profit or not, at least I own this delicious fanfiction ;)**

" _Seto!"_ Joey calls out in a needy moan, obviously affected by the aphrodisiac. He's obviously trying to glare at the recording surveillance camera on the ceiling above him, but it comes across as a tortured, lustful pout.

Seto has taken the same drug before, and when he did his flesh was burning and ultrasensitive to everything it touched for hours. Knowing that Joey was going through the same thing made this experience that much more exciting.

Seto takes in his lover's body through his computer screen, shamelessly touching himself to the sight. Joey's hands are cuffed to the head of the bed, stretched out in a V shape above him. On his head is a headband with puppy ears, and sweat makes long, golden bangs stick to his forehead. His whole, toned, bare body is flushed pink, and shimmering from sweat. His hard-on, though, is bright red and weeping, standing tall but definitely not proud. It begs to leave the confinement of the cockring around it's base. Then there's Joey's ass, penetrated with a vibrator attached to a furry fake dog tail. If he wasn't in another room, Seto wouldn't have been able to resist taking him.

Joey shifts every couple of seconds, panting and letting out soft moans every now and then. Soon, he arches his body and moans loudly. " _Please,_ M-master Seto, touch me and _let me cum!_ " Joey begs with his eyes squeezed shut, his voice a seductive, throaty groan.

Seto bites his lip and pumps his erection harder. "Yes, helpless little puppy, call me Master. You're completely at my mercy," he growls into the microphone.

Joey squirms, hating the cockring more than ever. Just those words could have made him cum.

Joey needs a better plan. " _Yes, Master Seto_. I'm _all yours_. Come and _claim_ me, Master. Take out this dildo and replace it with your thick…" Joey can't bring himself to continue, too painfully turned on by his own words. He moans loudly.

Joey curls his legs into his torso and grabs his erection between his thighs. He moves his thighs back and forth, creating much wanted friction. He screams in pleasure.

That's enough to send Seto off the edge. It's a good thing he turned the microphone off, because he can in no way stifle his voice.

In the tingling aftermath of orgasm, Seto hears new sounds from his computer. Joey is crying.

Fuck.

Seto zips up his pants, not bothering to clean up his mess, and makes his way to the next room.

Joey gasps when he sees him, hope and lust shining in his teary eyes.

"God damn it, Joey," Seto growls, tugging the cockring off of Joey aching dick. Joey hisses in relief, but then takes in another sharp breath when he sees and feels Kaiba's mouth around his cock. All it takes is seconds of the wet heat surrounding him and he's screaming in ecstasy, trying to say "God, yes!" but really yelling out gibberish.

The orgasm seems to last minutes. Seto has swallowed big loads before, but some of this one overflows from his mouth.

Eventually, Joey is completely limp and silent. After licking up all the semen he couldn't swallow, he notices that Joey's breaths are slowly leveling out. He looks over at Joey's face and sees his eyes closed.

Seto smirks and rolls his eyes. "You better not be asleep, pup."

Joey can hear him, but he's so completely spent that all he can do is hum to respond.

Seto reaches between Joey's legs and flips a switch. The vibrator turns on.

Joey's eyes open to find a smirking Seto. "S-seto, I'm not…" But what he was about to say would have been a lie if he continued. He was already becoming turned on again.

Seto pulls the vibrator some of the way out slowly, and Joey protests, "N-no! Keep it in, I-"

The vibrator is quickly thrust all the way back in and Joey interrupts himself with a yelp. Seto's eyes narrow and darken with lust at the pleasured look on Joey's face. He thrusts the vibrator in and out at a moderate pace.

Joey moans and whimpers every time it hits his prostate, but soon Kaiba wants more than that. He turns up the vibrator and thrusts harder and faster.

Joey screams, lifting his hips and arching his back in ecstasy. " _Fu~ck!_ " His cum shoots up into the air and falls on his chest and stomach.

Seto smirks and stops thrusting, watching the panting puppy cosplayer in fascination. The white fluids in his stomach make the sight even more scrumptious. He simply can't resist leaning down and lapping them up. But not all of them. He swipes up some onto his fingers and brings them to Joey's mouth.

Joey presses his lips together before Seto can make him taste himself.

"Lick it," Seto demands in a dark, seductive voice.

Joey shakes his head, causing his puppy ears to bob.

Seto smirks, taking it as a challenge. "That wasn't a suggestion. Now do it."

Joey's eyes narrow as he sends an embarrassed glare.

"Oh, come on, don't go 'fire' at me, now." _Fire_ is Joey's safe word. _Earthquake_ is Seto's. "I just want you to know how delicious you are."

Joey bites his lip. "I want to leave more for you, Master."

Seto smirks and rubs his coated fingers across Joey's lips, which are now pressed together again. "I'll share. Now aren't I being nice? _Now taste your own cum you dog_."

Joey can feel himself becoming hard again. His heart beats in anticipation as he shakes his head.

Seto's eyes darken in lust. "You need to be punished, _Pup_."

Seto smacks Joey hard on his ass and Joey screams as a jolt of painful pleasure shoots through him. Without thinking, he screams, "More! Again!"

Seto grins deviously. "If you ask me to do it it's not really punishment, now is it? Now lick that cum off your lips and I might reward you.

Joey runs his tongue over his lips and Seto smirks, wiping up the remaining semen and bringing it to Joey's mouth. This time, Joey closes his eyes and eagerly sucks it off of his fingers.

"You enjoy that, don't you? The taste of your own cum."

Joey looks up at Seto with half-lidded eyes. "I'd rather taste _yours_."

Seto spanks him again, this time harder. Joey cries out. "I can tell you're enjoying me spanking you, but since you so badly want to taste me…" He hits Joey's bottom again, and the blond groans loudly. "That's your last spanking for now. Now I'm going to fuck your throat."

Joey almost smiles. "Are you going to uncuff me?"

"No, mutt."

"But what if I choke? You don't want to kill your loyal puppy, do you, Master?"

Seto sighs and rolls his eyes. "Okay. I'll let you suck me off your own way, then, but if you misbehave then you won't get a wink of sleep until daybreak."

Joey nearly moans at the thought, biting his lip to stifle it. He nods.

Seto takes the key out of his bedside drawer and unlocks the handcuffs. Joey breathes out a sigh of relieve and rubs his dark pink wrists.

"Were they hurting you?" Seto asks, genuinely concerned.

Joey grins in reassurance. "Naw, they were just uncomfortable." He wraps his arms around Seto's neck. "Plus I hated not being able to do this." He closes the space between their lips and kisses Seto passionately. Seto kisses back with matching eagerness, suddenly realizing how much he missed Joey's lips. Kissing is what makes it intimacy for them; kissing and "becoming one" with anal penetration.

When they part for air, Seto gasps, "Change of plans," and pulls the still vibrating vibrator out of Joey's hole. His lips assault Joey's once again, his tongue exploring the blond's mouth as he unzips his own jeans and pulls out his erect cock. He grabs Joey's hips and impales him in one fluid motion.

Joey throws his head back, their lips parting, as he practically screams. Seto's cock is about a third thicker than the vibrator, and he feels whole again.

Wasting no time, Seto thrusts upward repeatedly, urging with his hands for Joey to move his hips. It takes a few seconds for Joey to think coherently enough to do as suggested. Seto kisses him again, moving one of his hands from Joey's hips to lace his fingers in blond locks.

Seto, the ultimate multitasker, massages Joey's mouth all while keeping a quick, even tempo below with his hips. Joey, lost in pleasure, can only use muscle memory to move his hips. Soon enough, Seto pushes him back onto the bed and does most of the work. He kisses, nibbles, and sucks at Joey's neck and chest as he thrusts.

Joey orgasms, but Seto keeps going even though it feels _so good_ to thrust through all that tight friction while Joey's coming.

Joey's amazed by Seto's stamina. It doesn't take much for him to grow hard yet again with the hard, quick thrusts of his Sex God of a lover.

"S-Seto!" In minutes, he's already close again. "I'm going to… again, I'll-"

"Me too," Seto pants. "I'm so close."

Soon, Joey lets out a long, loud moan.

"Together!" Seto screams.

Climaxes tear through the two of them in unison until they both lay panting, Seto atop of Joey.

Seto's the first to catch his breath. He kisses Joey's neck.

"No," Joey protests. "I am so… _so fucking. Dead. Tired_ … right now."

Seto laughs. "Okay, I've had my fun. I'll let you rest."

Joey smiles tiredly. "Thanks… Love you."

"I love you, too, Joey," Seto smiles and kisses Joey's forehead, taking off the puppy ear headband. "Good night."

 **This is my ideal Puppyshipping - I mean, don't we all agree that Joey likes being teased, as much as he hates to admit it? His friends playfully pick on him all the time and he fights but he still loves it. And Seto seems to have a kink for teasing Joey. But, I also made sure to incorporate the fact that they are very much in love, and it's not just fucking but playful lovemaking. How'd I do? I love input! Review please!**


End file.
